


El Heredero Ha Ascendido

by panconkiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y las salamandras celebran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Heredero Ha Ascendido

Este no era un buen día para ser un diablillo en la Tierra de Viento y Sombra. Por lo general tenías un ambiente agradable, vistas bonitas, ríos de petróleo en los que bañarte a todo gusto y consortes fácilmente atormentables. El problema era que ahora los ríos eran de fuego, no podías ver nada a más de un metro que no estuviera en llamas, los consortes estaban vueltos locos y el ambiente general se había ido al carajo.

_Los consortes, esas malditas salamandras_. Usualmente te parabas frente a ellas y salían corriendo, o como mínimo dejaban de hablar de cualquier disparate del que estuvieran hablando (excepto esa granjera de los champiñones). Pero ahora nada, ni intimidaciones, ni derechamente acercarte a arañarlos o algo así las hacía callarse. Y por los reyes en Derse que parloteaban las condenadas.

Pero esto tenía que parar tarde o temprano y con todo el alboroto ni falta hizo llamar a un monstruo más aterrador para poner las cosas en orden. El que llegó era un basilisco con bigotes y alas de pájaro, los diablillos lo vieron aterrizar en medio de la multitud y pegar el rugido más profundo y cabreado que habían oído salir de un basilisco. Todas las salamandras se quedaron calladas, pero algunas todavía se movían de un lado a otro erráticamente.

—¡Hacen tanto ruido que hasta El Que Duerme se debe estar revolcando en su cámara! ¡¿Qué, en nombre las lunas, es lo que les pasa?!

Y por un momento, eso pareció bastar para volver a la paz de siempre (relativamente hablando, porque el planeta seguía en llamas), pero entonces, una pequeña salamandra en la multitud respondió:

—¡¡El Heredero ha ascendido!!

Y la euforia fue tal que ningún monstruo pudo acallarla más.


End file.
